La meute Swan
by Bibi017
Summary: ' Ils sont revenus, il faut qu'on prenne les enfants et qu'on s'éloigne d'ici ' , hurle-t-elle. ' Ils est trop tard, ça a déjà commencé ' répondit-il. Elle soupire, ' Je pars seule alors ' dit-elle en sortant de la maison, valise en main. Classé M pour le langage, merci de le respecter.
1. Chapter 1

_**La meute Swan**_

**Note d'auteure**

Encore une fois, je vous mets une note d'auteure avant même la publication du premier chapitre. Je sais que certains(es) n'apprécient pas vraiment quand je l'ai fait lors de mes dernières publications. Si vous ne voulez pas la lire, allez immédiatement au chapitre !

Pour en revenir à la note, ce sera la seule qui paraîtra pendant la publication, sauf la note de fin évidement. Une fois de plus, j'ai quelques petites choses à dire et j'aime le faire avant la publication. De cette façon vous saurez à quoi vous attendre avant de commencer la lecture, du moins pour ceux et celles qui la lisent !

Les chapitres ont 3 000 mots et plus, si vous aimez des chapitres plus long...

Pour ceux et celle qui laisseront des «reviews» ou commentaires, j'y répondrai avant la publication du chapitre suivant. Dans la mesure que je la reçois avant la publication. Pour les anonymes, je répondrai au début ou à la fin de chaque chapitre.

Plusieurs chapitres n'ont pas l'indication de qui est le POV, c'est que l'histoire est, majoritairement, du même point de vue. Quand il y aura un changement, ce sera écrit au début du chapitre.

Je publierai un chapitre par semaine. L'écriture étant terminé, signifie qu'il n'y aura pas de pause dans la publication, sauf en cas de force majeur qui m'en empêcherait.

Je suis ouverte aux critiques **CONSTRUCTIVES**. Si vous critiquez pour le plaisir de critiquer ou pour blesser, la réponse viendra et je ne mettrai pas de gants blancs.

Vous avez le droit de ne pas apprécier cette fiction, mais si vous décidé de le dire, vous n'êtes pas obliger de me cracher dessus en le faisant.

La relectrice et correctrice de cette fiction est l'auteure hp-drago. Je tiens à vous rappeler que nous sommes des humaines et qu'il se peut que certaine erreur nous aient échappée, veillez être indulgente. Merci.

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Mme Stephenie Meyer. Je me suis simplement amusé avec.**_

Cette fiction est classé **M **(mature) pour un peu de langage vulgaire. **Merci de le respecter**.

C'est donc ainsi que je termine cette note d'auteure. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, espérant que vous apprécierai cette histoire. Au plaisir de vous lire et vous répondre.

Amicalement

Bibi017


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je vais utiliser les termes déjeuner, diner et souper.**_

_**Chapitre un**_

Dans ma famille, nous avons toujours su que nous étions un peu à part des autres. Charlie Swan, notre père est shérif à Forks et à La Push en plus d'être le fils du chef d'une tribu Abénakis au Canada. Notre mère, Renée Swan, née Black, est la fille de l'ancien chef de la tribu Quileute. Selon les anciennes croyances, c'est comme si nous étions une sorte de famille royal. Ajoutons à ça, que nous sommes une famille nombreuses, ce qui est rare sur cette réserve car disons les choses comme elles sont, les familles ne sont pas riches et il est difficile d'avoir plus de un ou deux enfants. Ma famille n'est pas vraiment riches, disons juste, que nous ne manquons de rien.

Comme je disais, ma famille est l'une des plus nombreuses de la réserve de La Push. Il y a Sam, dix-neuf ans, il a reçu une bourse d'étude complète pour aller étudier la médecine, il commencera sa deuxième année en septembre, il est le plus sérieux de la famille. Jared, dix-huit ans, il commencera sa dernière année à l'école sur la réserve en septembre, il a recommencé une année, il ne s'est jamais présenté aux examens en fin d'année, il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il veut faire, il aime rire et s'amuser, mais ce n'est jamais bien méchant. Après, il y a Paul et moi, Bella, nous avons dix-sept ans et nous terminons le lycée cette année et nous avons hâte, Paul pour commencer à travailler à temps plein et moi, pour avoir la chance d'aller étudier pour devenir enseignante. Nous sommes des jumeaux, nous aimons nous battre avec les autres et avons un caractère explosif. Ensuite c'est Embry, quinze ans, il ne pense qu'à jouer à des jeux vidéo avec notre cousin Jacob et Quil, leur meilleur ami, il est réservé comme gamin, un peu comme Sam, je dirais.

Un jour, notre mère est revenue de Forks en panique, elle marchait de chambre en chambre et lançait nos vêtements au bas de l'escalier. Elle marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, nous l'avons regardé faire pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Paul décide de téléphoner à papa. Charlie a mit plusieurs minutes à arriver, en entendant la porte claquée, Renée est descendue et a commencé à pleurer. Quand ses larmes se sont calmée, elle nous a tous regardé et a secoué la tête.

**Ils sont revenus, j'en ai vue un à Forks. Il faut qu'on prenne les enfants et qu'on s'éloigne d'ici avant que cela commence et qu'il soit trop tard**, lui dit-elle.

**Il est trop tard Renée, ça a déjà commencé,** dit-il en nous regardant tous.

**Je ne peux pas voir ça, je ne veux pas les voir souffrir**, dit-elle avant d'aller dans leur chambre. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une valise en main. Elle s'arrête en face de nous. **Je m'en vais, je ne resterai pas ici en sachant ce que je sais. Adieu**, elle reprend sa valise et passe la porte.

Notre père soupire fortement et nous dit de ramasser ce qu'elle a lancé au bas de l'escalier et il ajoute que nous allons avoir une réunion de famille ce soir, donc, d'annuler toute sortie prévue. Je regarde Paul dans les yeux et il secoue la tête, ne comprenant pas plus que moi ce qui arrive. Je regarde Sam et Jared, mon regard se pose encore sur Sam, il n'a pas l'air bien, je m'avance vers lui et pose ma main sur son front, j'ai l'impression qu'il a de la fièvre.

**Est-ce que ça va ?** Lui demandais-je.

**Ça va**, me répond-t-il un peu sèchement.

Je me recule d'un pas, surprise. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de me parler comme ça, il s'excuse et me dit qu'il a un peu mal à la tête. Je lui fais un sourire, lui faisant comprendre que tout est oublié. Je ramasse les vêtements et monte à l'étage pour trier les vêtements et les remettre à leur place, se sera plus vite si c'est moi qui le fait.

Je vais dans la chambre de Sam et dépose les vêtements plier sur son lit, je jette un rapide regard dans la chambre, elle lui ressemble beaucoup. Les murs sont bleu foncés, il a des photos de Leah, sa copine depuis deux ans. Rien ne traine, sauf quelques livres de médecine. Sam ne parle pas beaucoup, il est du genre sérieux dans la vie, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de rire et s'amuser avec nous. Sam est grand, il fait dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, il n'est pas très musclé mais il n'est pas de gras non plus. Je le trouve assez bel homme quand il sourit, ce qu'il ne fait pas assez souvent, il est du genre réservé avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas.

Je passe par la chambre de Jared, et fais comme dans celle de Sam, je jette un regard à la chambre. Les murs sont bruns pâles, il y a quelques vêtements au sol mais rien de bien dramatique. Sur ses murs il y a des affiches de film, de femmes en tenues légères et de quelques groupes de musique. Il parle quasiment continuellement et ce n'est pas toujours sérieux. Il n'a pas de copine, il dit qu'il n'est pas près à être sérieux avec une seule fille. Jared est grand il fait dans les un mètre quatre-vingt cinq environ, il a juste ce qu'il faut de muscle pour être attirant pour la gente féminine.

Paul est mon frère préféré, mais il ne faut pas le dire aux autres. Il a mauvais caractère, il se fâche facilement et préfère frapper avant de poser des questions, il ne fait pas de différence que se soit un de nos frères ou quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis la seule qui réussit à le maîtriser et à le calmer, c'est sûrement une affaire de jumeau. Comme je disais, il est colérique, il aime faire des commentaires qui fâchent les gens, il a un humour sarcastique, malgré qu'il aime bien rire et faire des blagues vaseuses. Paul est grand lui aussi, un mètre quatre-vingt-douze, il est assez fier d'être plus grand que Sam qu'il le répète sans arrêt. Il fait de la musculation et fait parti de l'équipe de *foot de l'école, il est le plus musclé de mes frères. Il sait qu'il attire les filles par son apparence et en profite le plus possible.

Embry, le petit Embry, je dis petit car il est le plus jeune mais aussi car il ne fait qu'un mètre soixante-quinze. Papa dit qu'il va finir par grandir et rejoindre les autres, mais j'en doute. Sa chambre est, comment pourrais-je la décrire, un foutoir complet. Il y a des vêtements partout, des boites de pizza, sa poubelle déborde de papier mouchoir, yeark, et ses murs sont placardés d'affiches de femmes en petites, très petites tenues. Sur la table de nuit, il y a quelques revus du genre ''Play Boy'', il pourrait les cacher un peu. Embry me fait beaucoup pensé à Sam, il ne parle pas beaucoup et il est plutôt gêné. Il est discret de nature, aime s'amuser mais prend ses études au sérieux. Il n'aime pas la bagarre, préférant éviter les conflits.

Et il y a moi, Isabella, je préfère Bella, seule fille de la famille Swan. Je fais dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, ce qui est grand, trop grand pour une fille. Contrairement à Sam, Jared et Paul, j'ai les cheveux longs, comme Embry. J'ai un caractère de merde, comme dit mon père. Je prends les nerfs facilement, je sais me défendre et j'aime cogner. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de petits amis, aucun en fait, il parait que je suis trop garçon et que je leur fait peur à cause de mon caractère. Je m'en fous, je sais que quand j'irai étudier, j'aurai la chance de vivre pleinement ma vie étudiante car il y aura des gens que mon côté garçon manqué ne dérangera pas. Je prends mes études aux sérieux, mais pas autant que Sam et Embry. J'adore jouer des tours à ma famille, un peu comme Jared et j'en profite.

Je repense au départ de notre mère, je sais que je devrais être peinée de ça, mais je ne le suis pas. Elle n'a jamais vraiment été une mère, elle a toujours voulu être notre amie et en faisant ça, elle ne faisait aucune corvée, aucun repas, elle se contentait de prendre des cours les plus nuls les uns que les autres me laissant la charge de la maison. C'est comme ça depuis que j'ai dix ans, un jour elle m'a dit que je devais apprendre à être une bonne épouse et mère de famille pour mon futur mari et qu'elle allait m'apprendre. Elle m'a donné une liste de corvée et m'a dit qu'à partir de maintenant, c'était à moi de les faires. Avec le temps, d'autres corvées se sont ajoutés à ma liste et elle n'a plus rien fait dans la maison. Donc son départ ne m'affecte pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, par contre et ce n'est pas moi qui va aller leur demander.

Je vais à la cuisine, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger et si je ne fais rien, nous allons encore manger de la pizza et j'en ai pas envie. Je fouille dans le frigo, le congélateur et les armoires, je ne trouve rien qui me tente vraiment. Je soupire en me disant que je vais devoir aller à l'épicerie mais pas maintenant. Je prends quelques plats pour la sauce spaghetti dans le congélateur et fait dégeler doucement le tout. Ce soir on mange des pâtes avec du pain et beurre à l'ail avec de la salade que je vais cueillir dans le jardin derrière la maison.

Papa arrive plus tôt qu'à son habitude, un air sérieux sur le visage, je me demande comment il prend le départ de maman. Je sais que les choses ne vont pas très bien entre eux depuis des années et que s'ils avaient pu, ils auraient divorcé, mais les lois de la tribu sont formelles, aucun divorce n'est toléré sous peine d'expulsion. Comme c'est elle qui nous a abandonné, notre famille va surement pouvoir rester sur la réserve. J'aime vivre ici, j'ai toujours vécu ici et quand j'aurai terminé mes études, je veux revenir ici.

Je dresse la table et papa avise les garçons que le repas est servit. Nous mangeons tous en silence, attendant que notre père dise quelque chose. Une fois son assiette vide, papa dépose ses ustensiles sur la table et me remercie pour le repas, comme il fait à tous les soirs.

**J'ai rencontré les membres du conseil et je leur ai expliqué la situation et comme votre mère a préféré nous abandonner, nous ne sommes donc pas soumis aux lois de la tribu, nous pouvons donc demeurer sur la réserve**, je soupire de soulagement. **Normalement, je ne suis pas supposé vous en parler, mais dans ma famille, mon père a toujours fait preuve d'honnêteté envers ses enfants et j'ai décidé d'en faire autant**, de quoi veut-il nous parler ?

**Vous connaissez les légendes Quileute, **il fait une pause**. Celle qui dit que les Quileute seraient des descendants des loups ?** Demande papa, nous hochons tous la tête. **Vous connaissez les légendes des Abénakis, celle qui parle de comment son peuple serait des descendants des coyotes ?** Nous hochons encore la tête**. Le point commun de ces légendes est leurs ennemis communs. Cet ennemi est appelé sang-froid, mais nous le connaissons mieux sous le nom de vampire**, dit mon père.

**Pourquoi tu nous parles de ça ?** Demande Jared.

**Car une famille s'est installée à Forks et que j'ai remarqué certains signes qui font que je dois vous parler de tout ça**, explique-t-il.

**Tu veux nous dire quoi** ? Demande Paul. **Tu vas nous dire que les vampires existent et que nous allons tous nous transformer en mi-loup mi-coyote ?** Paul, Jared et moi éclatons de rire.

**Pas un croisement entre les deux, sûrement en loup avec certains traits des coyotes**, répond papa sérieusement.

**Quoi ?** M'exclamais-je en plissant le nez.

**Je vous dis que les légendes sont vraies, que vous portez le gène des coyotes qui vient des Swan et celui des loups qui vient des Black. Vous allez tous, sans aucune exception, vous transformer d'ici un an tout au plus. Sam commence déjà à montrer les premiers signes**, je regarde Sam qui tremble un peu. **Votre mère est partie car elle a apprit que les Cullen étaient arrivés en ville et vous avez entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit**, termine-t-il.

**Pourquoi ne pas aller avec elle alors ?** Demande Embry.

**Sam, Jared, Paul et Bella ont déjà commencé la phase transitoire. Sam est plus avancé et je me doute qu'avec le caractère que Paul et Bella ont, ils seront les prochains,** explique papa**. Toi Embry, si tu veux partir d'ici avant que cette phase se produise, libre à toi, je ne t'en voudrai pas**.

**C'est quoi la phase transitoire ?** Demande Sam.

**La phase transitoire est le moment qui se situe entre l'activation du gène et le moment de l'avant phase**, il doit voir que l'on ne comprend rien. **L'avant phase est le moment où le corps se prépare à sa première transformation. La température corporelle augmente, des douleurs physiques, des sautes d'humeurs, de la difficulté à bouger et à parler. Ensuite, c'est la transformation qui est accompagnée de changement physique** **apparent. Une augmentation de l'appétit et un contrôle plus ou moins bon des émotions, au début**, il baisse le regard.

**Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ?** Demande Sam.

**Une fois la transformation faite, vous ne pourrez plus, le temps de savoir vous contrôler à la perfection, quitter la réserve**, dit papa toujours la tête basse.

**Quoi !** Hurle Sam qui tremble un peu plus**. Mes études ?** **J'ai travaillé tellement fort pour obtenir cette foutue bourse et là, tu me dis qu'à cause de putain de vampires je dois tout laisser tomber**, hurle-t-il encore**. Que Bella devra laisser tomber son foutu rêve d'enseigner et que les trois autres n'ont pas plus d'avenir que nous, c'est ça que tu nous dis ?** Demande Sam qui tremble de plus en plus.

**Sam calme toi**, lui demande mon père calmement. **Quand j'ai su que les Cullen étaient à Forks, il était trop tard. Ils sont venus s'installer il y a trois mois et ils ont fait connaitre leur présence il n'y a qu'une où deux semaines et comme j'ai dit plutôt, il est trop tard pour quatre d'entre vous**, dit-il en soupirant.

**Y'a-t-il autre chose que tu n'as pas dit ?** Demande Jared.

Papa nous parle d'imprégnation, il nous explique que c'est la façon don les loups et les coyotes trouvent leurs âmes sœurs. Il nous explique avec un seul regard, que l'animal enfouit dans le corps humain trouve sa compagne et que tout lien qui nous unis avec une autre personne s'efface. L'animal et l'humain ne vivent que pour rendre l'autre heureux. Sam tremble de plus en plus, il dit le nom de Leah, mon père lui souhaite qu'elle soit sa compagne, un grognement digne d'un animal sauvage retentit venant de Sam…

Je ne sais pas par quel moyen Sam réussit à se calmer, les tremblements ont diminué et finit pas se rassoir, essuie la sueur de son front et dit qu'il a besoin d'aller s'étendre un peu. Je lui demande s'il a besoin de quelque chose, il me fait un regard meurtrier et me crache que je ne suis pas sa mère, c'est la première fois que Sam me parle comme ça.

**Je suis désolé Bell, je n'ai besoin de rien, merci**, s'excuse Sam avant de monter à sa chambre.

**C'était quoi ça ?** Demande Jared.

**Les émotions fortes peuvent accélérer le processus ou il est plus avancé que je ne le pensais**, dit papa.

**Si notre gentil et doux Sammy a de telles sautes d'humeur, imagine l'enfer dans lequel on va vivre quand Paul et Belly seront à ce stade**, rigole Jared.

**HEY !** Paul et moi crions en même temps avec colère.

**C'est ce que je disais**, il éclate de rire.

**Faites attention quand même, quand un loup se transforme pour la première fois, ça peu être dangereux. Dès que vous verrez Sam trembler comme il l'a fait ce soir, éloignez-vous, laissez-lui de l'espace, beaucoup d'espace. Juste au cas**, nous conseille papa.

Il se lève et va dans sa chambre, je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ceci est vrai, je veux dire, j'ai toujours pensé que nos légendes étaient simplement des histoire inventées par des vieux pour nous faire peur ou nous amuser et expliquer la raison pour laquelle nous devons respecter certain animaux plus que d'autre. Jamais je n'ai cru qu'un homme puisse se transformer en un animal ou que les vampires existaient.

Je débarrasse la table et tout en faisant la vaisselle, je repense à tout ce que nous a dit notre père, un nom me revient : Cullen. Je suis certaine que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom, mais je ne me souviens pas ou ni quand. Je le répète comme un mantra, le chantant sans cesse dans ma tête, j'en ferme même les yeux et là, je vois le gars avec les cheveux étrange que j'ai croisé à Forks il y a trois semaines, il m'a demandé si je savais ou se trouvais le disquaire le plus près. Je me souviens d'avoir remarqué que son parfum ne sentait pas très bon, mais sans plus. Je me souviens aussi d'avoir éclater de rire en lui disant que je n'étais pas un kiosque d'information. Il s'est alors excusé et m'a dit qu'il était nouveau dans la ville avant de se présenter. Il m'a tendu la main que je n'ai pas prise. Je ne serre pas les mains.

**Oh bordel ! Oh putain ! Oh putain de bordel plein de coquerelle !** Dis-je.

**C'est quoi ça ?** Demande Jared en riant.

**J'en ai rencontré un**, dis-je sous le choc.

**Un quoi ?** Demande Paul.

**J'ai rencontré un putain de vampire,** dis-je.

**Quand ça ? Où ça ?** Exige Paul qui ne rie plus. **Vas-tu répondre putain de merde !**

**C'est quoi cette façon de parler ?** Demande papa.

**J'ai croisé un fou… Un Cullen à Forks, il y a environ trois semaines. Il m'a demandé si je savais ou se trouvait le disquaire le plus près**, répondis-je à Paul.

**Oh Pu… Bor… Fu…**, essaie de s'exclamer Paul.

**C'est exactement ça**, lui dis-je.

**Selon le traité Quileute, Forks est sur leur territoire, ils permettent aux loups de s'y rendre pour aller magasiner ou chez le médecin, mais les loups n'ont pas le droit de les attaquer tant qu'aucun d'eux ne mord un humain**, explique papa.** Et plus de gros mot jeunes gens.**

Comme si l'avertissement de papa allait changer quelque chose à notre façon de parler. Comme si lui n'en disait jamais, il lui arrive d'en dire, quand il a quelques bières dans le corps et qu'il écoute du sport à la télé. Je décide d'aller voir à Sam avant de sortir et d'aller traîner sur la plage comme le fait tout les gens du coin.

Sam est étendu sur son lit, un bras sous la tête et l'autre sur son ventre plat, sa respiration est régulière, il doit sûrement dormir. Je m'avance vers lui en faisant le moins de bruit possible et dépose délicatement ma main sur son front, il est plus chaud que plus tôt dans la journée. Je retire ma main quand Sam, d'un mouvement rapide me prend par le poignet et ouvre les yeux. Pendant une seconde, j'ai l'impression que les yeux de Sam sont jaunes, il me relâche doucement et referme les yeux. Je sors rapidement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible de la chambre de Sam, je descends et sors de la maison sans un regard pour mes frères.

J'arrive à la plage et comme je le pensais, il y a quasiment tous les jeunes de la réserve, je reste en retrait et les regarde s'amuser, être insouciant, inconscient de tout ce qui se passe en dehors de leurs petite bulle. Je me déplace un peu, je vois quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû et aurais aimé ne pas voir. Là, dans les bras de Mike Newton, un blanc de Forks, se trouve Leah. Leah, la petite amie de mon frère est entrain de récurer les amygdales d'un trou de cul blanc. J'ai envie d'aller la voir et de lui foutre mon poing dans sa face de sale pute, mais je sais que si je fais ça, Sam va être en colère contre moi et ce, même si je lui dis ce que j'ai vue, elle va nier en bloc.

Je suis toujours à me demander ce que je dois faire quand une main se dépose sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter et frapper la personne qui a osé me surprendre de cette façon. Je réalise, après avoir frappé, que Jared est au sol. Je l'aide à se relever et nous regardons Leah se frotter sur Newton. Jared me dit de me calmer car je tremble un peu, selon lui. Je ferme les yeux et prends plusieurs inspirations pour me calmer ce qui ne fonctionne qu'à moitié. Je dis à Jared que j'ai envie d'aller voir Leah et de lui enfoncer le nez jusqu'au cerveau, il rit un peu et me dit que ça ne vaut pas la peine, il me dit que les choses vont se placer d'elle-même en me trainant derrière lui jusqu'à la maison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Guest :** Merci d'avoir relevé les erreurs, je ne l'ai pas mal pris, tu l'as fait dans le respect et j'apprécie. J'espère que la fiction te plaira.

**Morgane :** Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Comme chaque auteur (e) j'essaie d'être différente, ravie si je réussis. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

**n'gie :** Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Ravie que le début te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre deux<strong>_

Deux jours, ça fait deux jours que Sam est couché et qu'il ne se lève que pour utiliser la toilette, il n'a même pas pris de douche, je commence à m'inquiéter, mais papa nous dit que c'est normal que Sam soit si mal en point, que ça fait parti de ce qu'il va devenir.

Quand Leah a téléphoné hier pour parler avec Sam et que je lui ai dit qu'il était malade, elle m'a demandé s'il allait être sur pied pour ce soir, car supposément, ils ont une soirée de prévus. Elle ne m'a pas demandé ce qu'il avait, tout ce qui l'intéressait était elle et sa soirée. Elle n'a qu'à y aller avec Newton à sa putain de soirée. Peu de temps après le souper, Leah entre dans la maison sans frapper à la porte ou même sonner. Je la regarde comme si elle avait deux têtes, elle demande si Sam est prêt.

**- Prêt à quoi ?** Demande Jared.

**- Prêt pour notre soirée**, dit-elle comme une évidence.

**- Sam est malade Leah**, lui dis-je. **Je te l'ai dit hier au téléphone.**

**- Je pensais que tu mentais, **dit-elle un peu surprise.

**- Te mentir ! Pourquoi Bella te mentirait sur l'état de santé de Sam ?** Lui demande Paul tendu.

**- Par jalousie ?!** Ça sonne comme une question et non une réponse.

**- BELSY**, hurle Embry depuis l'étage.

Je monte les marches deux par deux et Embry me pointe la chambre de Sam, il est maintenant au sol, la tête dans une flaque de vomis, j'ordonne à Embry d'aller me chercher ce qu'il faut pour nettoyer ce que Sam a sur le visage. Je cris à Paul et Jared de venir m'aider. Ils étaient monté derrière moi et je ne les avais pas vues ni entendue. Je leur ordonne de m'aider, il faut mettre Sam dans le bain, je dis que la fièvre a encore monté. Leah arrive à ce moment là et pose une main devant sa bouche et son nez, elle commence à avoir des hauts de cœur.

**- Si t'es là pour être malade, fou le camp, je n'ai pas besoin de ça en plus**, lui crachais-je.

Leah ne dit rien et descend les marches en courant, nous entendons la porte se fermer derrière elle, bon putain de débarras. Pendant que Paul et Jared déshabillent Sam, j'emplis le bain d'eau froide et les gars le plongent dedans. Les gars ont laissé Sam en boxer, je les remercie intérieurement, pas certaine que j'aurais aimé y voir le paquet, c'est mon frère quand même. Avec l'aide des gars, je réussis à lui faire un shampoing, ça enlève le vomi et le rafraîchit de la tête. Comme Sam ne se réveille pas, j'envoie Embry chercher vieux Quil, il est le guérisseur de la tribu et un ancien, il doit savoir quoi faire pour Sam.

Vieux Quil arrive avec Embry et demande à ce qu'on mette Sam dans son lit, ce que Jared et Paul font. Le vieux nous demande de le laisser seul avec Sam, ce que Jared refuse, il dit que nous savons ce qui lui arrive et qu'il veut savoir ce qu'il va faire. Vieux Quil ne dit rien et ferme la porte derrière lui et Jared. Pendant que nous attendons, j'enlève toute trace du passage de Sam à la salle de bain et je vais attendre avec les deux autres, le dos appuyé sur le mur face à la porte de la chambre de Sam.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps le vieux passe dans la chambre, mais ça me parait une éternité. Quand finalement les deux ressortent, je viens pour entrer, le vieux me dit que pour l'instant, Sam dort et qu'il a besoin de beaucoup de repos, il ajoute qu'il doit nous parler. Nous descendons au salon ou je donne un verre de whisky au vieux, il me remercie et vide son verre en une seule gorgée.

**- Vous savez ce qui arrive à Sam ?** Nous demande le vieux.

**- Oui**, répond Jared. **Papa nous a dit ce qui nous attend.**

**- Très bien, je suis content que Charlie n'ait pas écouté Billy et Harry, j'ai toujours été contre le fait de garder une telle chose secrète,** dit-il en secouant son verre vide. Je lui en redonne et laisse la bouteille. **Bref, vous savez que Sam va se transformer et ce qu'il lui arrive fait parti du processus.**

**- Nous allons tous être malades comme lui ?** Demande Jared.

**- C'est différent d'une personne à l'autre, mais il y a des chances.**

Papa arrive et soupire fortement en voyant le vieux assis au salon, il lui demande ce qu'il peut faire pour lui, le vieux sourit, ce qui est rare venant de lui et lui dit qu'il est venu voir ou en était rendu Sam dans sa transformation. Les yeux de papa s'agrandissent, le vieux éclate de rire, bordel je dois être morte car il rit. Le vieux dit à papa qu'il a bien fait de nous parler de ce qui s'en vient pour nous. Il boit un autre verre d'une seule traite et sans rien ajouter, il se lève et s'en va.

Ça fait une semaine que Sam passe de l'état conscient à l'état inconscient, le vieux est revenu et nous a dit que Sam combat le loup en lui et c'est pour cette raison qu'il souffre tant. Il ajoute que la seule chose à faire est de forcer le loup à sortir, en le provoquant.

**- Le provoquer**, répétais-je**. Je peux faire ça**, dis-je en pensant à quelque chose.

**- Oh non Boo, tu ne feras pas ça, c'est trop dangereux**, me dit Paul un peu durement.

**- J'ai dit que je pouvais le faire et je vais le faire**, dis-je entre mes dents.

Je monte dans la chambre de Sam, je ferme la porte à clé derrière moi, j'ouvre la fenêtre pour que son loup ait une porte de sortie. Je vais me placer le dos contre la porte et je prends une grande inspiration.

**- Sais-tu ce que j'ai vu la semaine dernière ?** Demandais-je, évidement je n'ai pas de réponse. **J'ai vu ta chère Leah frotter sa chatte contre la queue blanche de Newton**, un léger grondement se fait entendre. **En plus, elle lui bouffait les amygdales**, il gronde plus fort**. Ils étaient sur la plage un soir et toute la bande y était aussi. Donc ils sont tous au courant que tu es cocu**, il se lève de son lit et grogne plus fort tout en tremblant. **Vous aviez une soirée de prévue et comme tu n'étais pas bien, elle y est allé avec Yorki**, il tremble un peu plus. **Tu** **sais le verre de terre de Forks ?** Il tremble tellement que j'ai de la difficulté à le voir. **Elle aurait passé une merveilleuse soirée en sa compagnie, il parait qu'il est aussi bon au lit qu'avec un ordi**, il grogne et un bruit de vêtements qui se déchire me répond.

Devant moi se trouve un immense loup noir, si je ne savais pas que c'est Sam, je me serais sûrement pissé dessus. Le loup qui est aussi gros qu'un cheval s'avance lentement vers moi, en grognant, les babines retroussées et bavant un peu. Je ne bouge pas, je baisse le regard pour ne pas le provoquer en le regardant dans les yeux. Le loup est si près de moi maintenant que je peux sentir son haleine chaude sur la peau de mon cou. Paul commence à hurler de l'autre côté de la porte.

**- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN OUVRE LA PUTAIN DE PORTE IMMÉDIATEMENT**, hurle Paul.

Le loup arrête de grogner et renifle l'air, avance son museau vers moi et me renifle le cou et le visage. Il se recule doucement et se tourne vers la fenêtre et saute. Il sort sans problème, mais le cadre de la fenêtre est totalement foutu. D'une main tremblante, je déverrouille la porte, l'ouvre et me laisse aller dans les bras de Paul en pleurant. Il me prend dans ses bras comme une mariée et me porte jusqu'à ma chambre et il s'assoit sur le rocking-chair et me berce doucement.

**- Est-ce que tu vas bien Bella ?** Me demande papa avec inquiétude.

**- Est-ce qu'elle a l'air d'aller bien ?** Demande Paul avec colère.

**- Est-ce qu'elle va bien physiquement ? **Précise papa.

**- Elle n'a pas l'air blessée, **répond Paul plus doucement en resserrant son emprise sur moi.

**- Je… Je … Je vais… Bien**, réussis-je à dire entre mes pleurs.

**- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Bella**, dit papa plus doucement**. Ça aurait pu être dangereux.**

Je resserre ma prise sur le t-shirt de Paul, il resserre son emprise sur moi et papa nous laisse en disant qu'il doit trouver Sam. Je recommence à pleurer de plus belle, Sam a disparu et c'est de ma faute.

**- Ne t'en fais pas Boo, il va revenir**, dit Paul.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment je me suis endormie ni quand Paul m'a mise au lit, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis dans ses bras, tenant toujours son t-shirt. Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi avec lui de cette façon. Je me dégage de son étreinte réconfortante, je vais à la toilette et je vais préparer le déjeuner. Jared et papa sont déjà dans la cuisine et les deux mangent un bol de céréales. Pourquoi pas me dis-je en m'en servant un. Papa me demande si je vais mieux, je lui réponds en lui demandant si il a des nouvelles de Sam, il me dit qu'il a pris congé pour poursuivre les recherches. Je mange mes céréales rapidement et je fais une grande quantité de sandwichs.

**- Pourquoi en fais-tu autant ?** Me demande Jared.

**- Nous allons tous avec papa,** affirmais-je.

**- Évidement**, répond Paul qui arrive.

Il vient à moi et me prend dans ses bras pour un câlin. Paul est un gars loyal, fidèle, honnête, il a un cœur en or, il suffit de passer par-dessus son côté bourru, colérique et briser la carapace qu'il s'est fait. Il y a peu de gens qui ont jusqu'à présent réussi à percer sa carapace. La femme qui aura la chance de mettre le grappin dessus, sera la femme la plus heureuse et comblée de la terre.

Nous décidons de nous séparer pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible, on se donne rendez-vous dans une clairière pour le diner, je donne des bouteilles d'eau, des fruits et quelques sandwichs à chacun et nous partons chacun de notre côté. J'avance dans la forêt que je connais par cœur, cette forêt que j'aime tant, cette forêt qui m'a vue grandir, cette forêt qui n'a plus aucun secret pour moi. J'avance tout en appelant Sam et m'excusant pour ce que je lui ai dit, espérant que ça le fasse revenir.

Je rejoins les autres à la clairière et nous mangeons en silence, soudain, il y a une étrange odeur. Je prends plusieurs petites inspirations en tournant la tête dans toutes les directions, pour essayer de trouver d'où vient l'odeur quand Jared commence à faire comme moi, immédiatement suivit de Paul. Papa et Embry nous regardent comme si nous étions fous.

**- Est-ce que vous sentez ça ?** Demandais-je.

**- Ça sent bizarre**, dit Paul.

**- C'est peut-être les sandwichs de Belly**, dit Jared qui rit un peu. **Sérieusement, ça sent**, il renifle l'air. **Ça sent vraiment bizarre.**

**- De quoi vous parler ?** Demande Embry qui inspire profondément.

**- Quel genre d'odeur ?** Demande papa les sourcils froncés.

**- Je ne peux pas décrire l'odeur, c'est comme sucré, **dis-je en essayant de décrire l'odeur.

**- Avec un peu de javel**, ajoute Paul.

**- Et l'animal mort**, rajoute Jared.

**- Ça sent juste pas bon**, disons-nous en même temps.

Aussi subitement que l'odeur est apparut, elle disparaît, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Je secoue la tête et mets les sandwichs que je n'ai pas mangé dans mon sac, je n'ai plus vraiment faim. Quand les autres ont terminé de manger, nous prenons encore des directions différentes, on décide de se rejoindre à la maison vers dix-sept heures. Je prends la direction qui m'a été attitrée et marche en faisant ne faisant pas attention aux bruits que je peux faire, ce ne serait pas le temps de surprendre Sam.

J'arrive la première à la maison sans avoir rien remarqué d'étrange, c'est comme si Sam n'avait pas été là. J'espère que les gars ont eu plus de chance que moi. Je commence à préparer le souper, je sais qu'ils auront faim après une journée passé à marcher dans les bois. Quand nous sommes tous à la table, papa nous dit que qu'il a trouvé une carcasse d'animal et d'après les marques de dents, un carnivores, un très gros carnivore l'a mangé.

Ça fait une semaine que Sam a disparu et nous n'avons pas entendue parler d'un immense loup ou d'un ours qui aurait été aperçu. Leah nous demande à tous, si nous avons des nouvelles de Sam, chaque jour elle reçoit la même réponse, que nous allons dire à Sam de l'appeler quand nous aurons de ses nouvelles. Ce soir, papa a décidé de me donner congé de préparation du repas, il nous dit de le rejoindre au restaurant de Forks. Nous montons tous les quatre dans le camion de Jared et nous prenons la route pour Forks.

Jared et Embry marchent devant Paul et moi, ce dernier a un bras sur mes épaules. C'est ainsi que nous entrons dans le restaurant et allons nous asseoir à une table, papa devrait arriver dans peu de temps. À une autre table, je vois Leah assise avec Ben Cheney, il lui prend une main et l'amène à sa bouche et lui fait un baisemain. Je commence à trembler, tout comme Paul, Jared se tourne ainsi que Embry, ils voient tous les deux Leah et Jared commencent lui aussi à trembler.

Papa arrive et nous demande ce qui se passe pour que nous soyons dans un tel état, je lui pointe de la tête et au moment ou son regard croise celui de Leah, cette dernière retire sa main de celle de Cheney.

**- Trop tard salope, on t'a tous vu**, murmure Paul.

**- Elle va me payer ça la sale garce, **dis-je avec colère.

**- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle fasse ça à un gars comme Sam,** ajoute Embry.

**- Et si vous me laissiez une place pour qu'on commande**, dit papa qui a toujours son regard fixé sur Leah.

Je me colle un peu sur Paul pour laisser une place à papa, c'est à ce moment là qu'une des conquêtes de Paul se pointe à notre table. Elle commence à roucouler en lui parlant, c'est écœurant. Comme Paul ne réagit pas, elle se tourne vers moi et me dis que je ne devrais pas m'attacher à Paul, qu'il va prendre ce qu'il veut et ensuite me jeter comme un vieux mouchoir. Comme je ne réagis pas, elle décide de revenir à la charge sur Paul en lui demandant ce que j'ai de plus qu'elle, que je ne suis pas belle, pas sexy et que je ne vais pas le satisfaire comme elle, elle sait le faire. Jared grogne un peu.

Embry, papa et moi avons un air dégoutté par les dernières paroles de la folle et Paul sourit. La simple image de moi et Paul au lit à faire ÇA, j'en ai un frisson de dégoût. Elle ne voit pas qu'on se ressemble tous, elle ne voit pas qu'on est de la même famille. Jared qui n'a pas cessé de trembler depuis qu'il a posé son regard sur Leah, tremble un peu plus, assez pour que la table, ou il a posé ses mains, tremble elle aussi. Je dépose une main sur une des siennes et je remarque que sa température corporelle a augmenté de plusieurs degrés. Je demande à papa de me laisser passer et j'essaie de forcer Jared à me suivre. Je vais essayer de le calmer à l'extérieur du restaurant. La folle commence à dire à Paul que je ne vaux pas la peine car j'ai choisit son frère au lieu de lui.

Le propriétaire du restaurant vient nous voir et nous demande si tout va bien, papa explique la situation en ajoutant qu'il apprécierait pouvoir manger son repas avec sa famille tranquille. Le propriétaire demande à la folle de retourner à sa place et nous laisser tranquille. Passant près de Leah, Jared lui dit qu'elle n'est qu'une salope et ne mérite pas un gars comme Sam et quand ce dernier reviendra, il va lui dire tout ce qu'elle a fait. Les yeux de Leah s'agrandissent, mais elle ne dit rien. Je force Jared à me suivre en tirant sur son bras et l'amène à l'extérieur.

Paul nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et Jared commence à crier sur Paul car il n'a pas pris ma défense face à la salope. Il dit qu'il est un trou de cul comme frère et que je mériterais d'avoir un autre jumeau, ou pas de jumeau du tout. Nous ne disons rien car il tremble de plus en plus, nous réussissons à le traîner derrière le restaurant pour ne pas qu'il soit trop vu quand…

**- C'est quoi cette putain odeur ?** Demande-t-il.

Je regarde Paul et il soulève les épaules, donc lui non plus ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Jared recommence à insulter Paul et ce dernier commence à trembler. Je demande à Jared d'arrêter, mais il ne m'écoute pas ou ne m'entend pas. J'essaie alors de dire à Paul de ne pas l'écouter, qu'il n'est pas lui-même, mais encore une fois ça ne fonctionne pas. Paul étant Paul, saute sur Jared et les deux commencent à se battre quand des bruits de vêtements qui déchirent immédiatement suivit par des grognements se font entendre.

**- Oh putain avec des morpions**, dit papa. **Allez vite dans la forêt et courez à la maison et ne vous faites pas voir. Bordel qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ici ?** Demande-t-il.

J'essaie de lui expliquer, mais rien ne vient, je suis sous le choc. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit deux immenses loups se battre. Tout d'un coup, les deux cessent de bouger, ils sont comme figés. Ils s'assoient et regardent vers la forêt, ils se lèvent et cours en direction de la forêt. Papa met une main sur mon épaule et me dit que nous devons retourner à la maison, mais avant, nous ramassons les lambeaux de vêtements et chaussures. Je monte dans le camion de Jared avec Embry et je nous conduits à la maison le plus rapidement possible. Je sais que papa ne sera pas content et pour l'instant je m'en fous totalement.

J'arrive quelques minutes à la maison avant papa. Embry et moi courons derrière la maison ou trois loups sont présents. En fait deux d'entre eux se battent encore et un est un peu en retrait. Celui en retrait est Sam, je le sais car c'est le loup noir que j'ai vu dans sa chambre. Je m'avance lentement vers lui et ce dernier recule un peu en dévoilant ses crocs et grognant un peu. Les deux loups cessent de se battre et celui de couleur gris argent avance vers moi. Le loup brun pâle grogne lui aussi maintenant, je crois que je suis dans la merde. Le loup gris s'avance encore vers moi quand Sam se place devant moi et grogne en direction de l'autre loup.

**- Bella recule doucement et vient ici immédiatement**, m'ordonne papa.

Je fais ce que papa dit et je commence à reculer, Sam recule lui aussi. Les deux autres loups avancent, pour la deuxième fois dans ma courte vie, j'ai peur de me faire attaquer par un membre de ma famille. La première fois étant Sam et là c'est Paul et Jared, je crois que Sam essaye de me protéger, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Papa tire un coup de feu dans les airs, ce qui arrête les trois loups.

**- Reprenez forme humaine immédiatement**, ordonne-t-il avec une sorte d'écho étrange dans la voix.

Sam, Paul et Jared sont maintenant humains et complètement nus devant nous, je leurs tourne le dos et dis que je vais leur chercher des vêtements. Je reviens avec des jeans et c'est avec une main devant les yeux que je leurs lance les vêtements.

**- Voyons Belly, tu as déjà vu ça un corps d'homme**, dit Jared en riant.

**- Ewww**, lui répondis-je le faisant rire encore plus.

Papa me demande d'aller préparer des steaks, je lui demande combien et il me dit d'en faire trois à quatre gros pour chacun des loups et un pour lui. Il demande à Embry s'il a faim ce dernier répond négativement et demande la permission d'aller rejoindre Quil et Jacob, papa accepte. Même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger au restaurant, je n'ai pas faim, sûrement à cause de tout ce que je viens de vivre.

Je décide de faire des pommes de terres pilés, des légumes et des crevettes avec les steaks. Une fois que tout est prêt, je dépose les assiettes sur la table et je les regarde manger avec fascination. C'est comme s'ils ne prenaient pas le temps de goûter à leur nourriture avant de l'avaler et ils mangent à une telle vitesse… Papa n'a pas le temps de terminer son seul et unique steak que les trois ont terminé ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs assiettes et ils me demandent ce qu'il y a pour dessert. Je prends trois *gâteaux d'amitié que je réchauffe au micro-onde en dépose un devant chacun, en blague, ils ont mangé le gâteau au complet. Jared dit qu'il a encore faim, Paul et Sam disent qu'eux aussi.

Papa leur explique qu'il est normal qu'ils aient faim, il va falloir qu'ils mangent en grande quantité et souvent car leur métabolisme a besoin de plus et il est plus rapide qu'un humain normal. Papa explique que Sam est l'alpha de la meute car il est le premier à s'être transformé, mais que lui, papa, reste l'alpha suprême. Il peut donner des ordres et même Sam n'aura pas le choix d'obéir. C'est ce qu'il s'est produit à l'extérieur.

* * *

><p>*gâteau de l'amitié est un gâteau aux fruits qui prend un mois à préparer.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**sjj : **_Il vaut mieux bien écrire au présent plutôt qu'à un autre temps et mal le faire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre trois<strong>_

Avec l'aide de papa, il a fallu près de deux semaines à Sam et Jared pour avoir un assez bon contrôle sur leurs émotions, donc sur leurs transformations. Paul lui, il n'a aucun contrôle, il se transforme à tout moment. Papa pense que ça va se placer quand je vais me transformer à mon tour, Paul a toujours réussi à me calmer et moi à le calmer lui, mais dans la situation actuel, Paul ne veut pas que je l'approche car il dit qu'il est dangereux et qu'il ne veut pas me faire de mal s'il venait qu'à se transformer trop près de moi.

Je m'approche de Sam et m'excuse de lui avoir dit tout ce que je lui ai dit pour forcer la transformation. Je lui explique la raison qui m'a poussé à faire ça et lui explique que c'était pour le mieux dans une situation qui échappait à tout contrôle. Il me prend dans ses bras, ses gros bras très musclés et me serre fort.

**- Je ne t'en veux pas et je m'excuse de t'avoir fait peur dans la chambre**, me dit-il en embrassant mon front. **Au début, Shadow**, c'est le nom qu'il a donné à son loup, **a totalement pris le dessus et quand Paul a hurlé ton nom, il a senti ton odeur et il t'a reconnu comme étant un membre de sa famille, c'est pour ça qu'il a reculé et sauté par la fenêtre. Je suis tellement désolé Bell, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux**, il me serre plus fort.

**- Je ne t'en veux pas Sam**, lui dis-je doucement**. Est-ce que je vais grandir et prendre de la masse musculaire comme toi et les deux autres ?**

Les trois ont grandit de vingt centimètres après leurs transformation et ils ont doublé, sinon plus, leurs masses musculaires et je ne le souhaite pas. Bordel, je suis une fille et déjà que je n'attire pas réellement les gars à cause de ma taille, si je prends vingt centimètres et que je suis tout en muscle, je risque d'être seule toute ma vie.

**- Probablement, je ne sais pas. Il est certain que tu vas avoir des changements physiques, nous le découvrirons après ta transformation**, me dit-il honnêtement.

**- Quand crois-tu que ça va arriver ?**

**- Trop tôt**, il embrasse encore ma tête et me relâche.

Au même moment, Leah entre dans la maison et me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle sait que nous n'avons rien dit à Sam car ils sont encore ensemble. Je sais que Sam ne s'est pas imprégné d'elle, il nous l'a dit, il a aussi dit qu'il ne veut pas la laisser pour l'instant. Il embrasse Leah et monte à sa chambre se préparer pour leur sortie.

**- Alors Isabella, toujours à quémander de l'attention quand tu sais qu'il sera avec moi, **me dit Leah. Comme à mon habitude, je ne dis rien, je ne veux pas blesser Sam**. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va peut-être t'arriver un jour à toi aussi d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime réellement. Tu sais, pas quelqu'un qui sera obligé de t'aimer comme tes frères.** **Ça ne doit pas être facile de voir Sam avec moi, Jared et Paul qui ont toutes les filles qu'ils veulent et même Embry réussi à recevoir quelques œillades, tandis que toi, **elle rie un peu**. Quand les gars te regardent...** Elle ne termine pas sa phrase.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire pour me calmer, mais aujourd'hui ça ne fonctionne pas, je sens la colère gronder en moi, je sens qu'elle prend de plus en plus de place, je sens la colère envahir mon corps, elle coule dans mes veines comme si c'était de la lave, brûlant chaque parcelle de contrôle que je peux avoir. Des bras m'entourent et me soulèvent du sol.

**- C'est fini Leah, je ne veux plus te voir, c'est terminé entre nous, tu as fait souffrir ma sœur pour la dernière fois, sors d'ici et ne reviens jamais**, crache Sam qui marche avec moi dans ses bras.

**- Mais Sam, c'est elle…**

**- Il t'a dit de foutre le camp de la maison et de nos putains de vie espèce de salope**, cri Paul. **Fout le camp d'ici avant que je te mette mon pied au cul et mon poing dans ta face de putain.**

La porte claque et d'après les odeurs, je suis à l'extérieur de la maison, Sam me dit que tout va bien aller et s'excuse d'avoir toléré que Leah me parle comme ça depuis si longtemps. L'odeur de la forêt nous entoure maintenant et Sam me dépose au sol. Mes jambes ne me supportent plus, je me sens tomber sur les feuilles et branchages.

J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal, j'ai mal dans tout mon corps, c'est comme si un rouleau compresseur conduit par un éléphant me passait dessus sans arrêt. J'ai tellement mal que je veux mourir me foutant de mourir couchée dans les bois. J'ai l'impression que ma peau n'est plus assez grande pour moi, j'ai envie qu'on me l'arrache. Les os de ma colonne craquent, les os de mes jambes craquent à leur tour et ça fait encore plus mal qu'avant.

**- Ne combat pas Bella, laisse-la sortir**, dit la voix de mon père.

De quoi parle-t-il ? Laisser sortir quoi ? Ne pas combattre quoi ? Je ne combats pas, je veux simplement que ça arrête, je veux que la douleur arrête.

**- J'ai mal**, hurlais-je, mais c'est sorti comme un grognement.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir ma famille une dernière fois avant de mourir. Ma vision est floue, je ne distingue pas leur visage. Je vais mourir dans la douleur la plus atroce que je n'ai jamais eu et je ne peux même pas voir ma famille une dernière fois.

**- T'es faible Boo**, me dit Paul.

**- T'es nulle Belly**, dit Jared.

**- T'es pathétique Bell**, dit Sam.

**- Tu ne mérite pas d'être une Swan**, crache mon père.

Une vague de douleur m'envahit et plus rien, plus aucune douleur, tout ce qui reste en moi est la colère. Je me lève et hurle avant de m'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt. J'entends les voix de Sam, Jared et Paul me dirent qu'ils s'excusent d'avoir dit ce qu'ils ont dit, ils ajoutent que c'était nécessaire car je combattais ma transformation. Je force mes pattes à courir plus vite, je ne veux pas qu'ils me rattrapent. J'arrive près de Forks et une odeur écœurante m'arrive au museau. Une odeur trop sucré mélangé avec de la javel et un animal en décomposition. Cette odeur est tellement écœurante que j'en ai des nausées.

_**- C'est l'odeur des vampires**_, dit Sam. _**Tu es à la frontière entre le territoire Quileute et celui des Cullen. Si tu continues d'avancer sous cette forme, se sera comme une déclaration de guerre.**_

Sam m'ordonne de reculer un peu et de ne plus bouger, j'essaie de combattre son ordre, mais j'en suis incapable. Sam est le premier à arriver devant moi, suivi par Jared et Paul. Ce dernier essaie de venir près de moi, je lui grogne dessus en guise d'avertissement.

_**- Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit Boo, tu souffrais tellement que nous avons pensé qu'à ça pour que tu te transformes et que tu arrêtes de souffrir**_, me dit Paul.

Il me montre les images de moi, couché au sol, me tordant et hurlant de douleur. Moi vomissant et n'ayant pas la force de me tasser, je restais couchée dedans. Je me vois, essayer de me lever sans en être capable. Je me vois trembler si rapidement que j'en suis flou, je vois ma peau faire des vagues, mes os s'allonger et mon visage commencer à changer et revenir humain. Je les entends me dire leurs mots blessant et finalement, je vois un énorme loup, couché à l'endroit exact ou j'étais quelques minutes avant. Je vois le loup se redresser et hurler avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

_**- Bell, nous avons fait pour le mieux dans une situation qui échappait à tout contrôle,**_ Sam me répète les paroles que je lui ai dites.

Je hoche de la tête et Sam commence à me parler du traité qui a été signé entre les Cullen et la meute du temps. Je lui demande s'il est possible que je puisse voir ce traité, il me demande la raison et j'explique que je veux simplement vérifier quelque chose. Il me dit que je dois demander aux membres du conseil. Il continue en m'expliquant en quoi consiste le traité, papa nous en avait déjà parlé, mais pas avec autant de détail. Nous avons le droit d'aller à Forks, sous forme humaine seulement.

Sam décide qu'il est temps pour nous de retourner à la maison, il faut que je reprenne forme humaine et que dès demain, je vais devoir apprendre à me contrôler si je veux retourner à l'école à la rentrée à la fin août. Je réalise que c'est dans un peu moins d'un mois et que le cinq août est l'anniversaire d'Embry, il va avoir seize ans.

Sam lève son ordre alpha et nous courons, tout en nous amusant, je suis certaine que si un humain passait par là, il se demanderait quel genre de loup nous sommes avant de faire une crise cardiaque. Les trois autres rient avec moi, oh putain de merde, j'ai oublié qu'ils entendaient.

_**- Langage jeune fille**_, dit Jared avec humour en imitant papa.

_**- Va chier Jared, **_crachais-je.

_**- Rie un peu Belly, tu vas devoir reprendre forme humaine et tes vêtements se sont déchiquetés quand tu t'es transformée**_, rit-il encore.

_**- Fuck**_, j'avais oublié mes vêtements.

_**- Ce n'est rien, on a tous déjà vu ça une poule à poil**_, rit encore Jared.

Paul ne rie pas, il saute sur Jared et commence à le mordre, en lui disant qu'il est dérangé, que je suis leur sœur et que c'est juste dégelasse d'avoir ce genre de pensée. Sam me dit de le suivre et de laisser les gars se démerder seul, que ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière fois que ça arrive entre eux.

Nous arrivons derrière la maison et Sam me dit de rester dans la forêt, il ajoute qu'il va me chercher quelque chose pour me couvrir. J'apprécie ce qu'il fait, je trouve que c'est délicat de sa part. Une sorte de sourire apparaît sur le visage du loup et il sort la langue sur le côté.

_**- Ça ne me dérange pas de voir le cul des gars, mais je ne veux pas voir le tien Bell,**_ dit Sam. _**Je sais que tu m'as fait prendre un bain froid quand j'étais malade et tu m'as laissé le peu de dignité qui me restait, je te remercie pour ça**_, il me lèche le visage.

Sam s'éloigne et quand il revient, il est sous forme humain, il passe sa main dans mon pelage.

**- Il va falloir te couper les cheveux, ton pelage est long et plein de feuillage, **il enlève quelques feuilles.

Couper mes cheveux. Il veut couper mes cheveux. Il est malade putain, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir les cheveux coupés comme eux. Non mais, bordel de merde, mes cheveux, je vais ressembler à quoi ? Un putain de monstre, voilà à quoi je vais ressembler moi avec une coupe comme ça ? Oh putain de bordel de merde, va te faire foutre Samuel Levi Swan, tu n'es qu'un emmerdeur de première.

Sam revient avec une robe, une putain de robe. En plus elle est rose, il me ramène une putain de robe rose. S'il veut que je me contrôle, il ferait mieux d'apporter autre chose. Je ne mettrais pas ça, je préfère retourner à la maison sans rien sur le dos que de porter une putain de robe rose.

Sam m'explique que pour reprendre forme humaine, je dois penser à des choses positives. Que je dois penser à ce qui me plaît dans le fait d'être humaine. Qu'est-ce qui me plaît dans le fait d'être humaine ? J'aime bien manger des lasagnes, oui mais personne d'autre que moi cuisine à la maison. J'aime quand mes draps ont l'odeur du soleil et du vent, si je ne fais pas le lavage, je ne peux faire sécher mes draps dehors. J'aime quand tout est à sa place, si je ne range pas, personne ne le fait. Et c'est comme ça que je réalise que je fais tout, vraiment tout à la maison. J'aime bien lire le soir avant de me coucher, mais est-ce assez pour que je reprenne ma forme humaine ? Je ne crois pas non. Ce n'est pas si pire que ça d'être dans cette forme, plus personne ne va se moquer de moi, de mon apparence ou me dire que je suis le cinquième garçon de la famille Swan. Plus aucune fille ne fera semblant d'être gentille avec moi juste pour baiser avec Jared ou Paul. Je suis bien sous cette forme finalement.

**- Isabella Marie Swan, reprend ta forme humaine immédiatement**, m'ordonne mon père.

Avant même de vouloir protester, je me retrouve nue, comme au jour de ma naissance, couchée sur le sol de la forêt. Papa me couvre d'un drap et me prend dans ses bras et m'amène dans la maison ou il me dépose dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Il me dit de prendre un bain, il me donne une bouteille brune et me dit d'en mettre quelques gouttes dans l'eau. C'est pour soulager mes muscles parait-il. Il referme la porte derrière lui en sortant.

Je suis dans le bain depuis longtemps, car l'eau est glacée, mes mains et mes orteils sont tout ratatinés. J'entends Paul et Jared raconter que je ne trouvais pas de raison valable pour reprendre forme humaine, que je préférais rester un animal. Je sens la chaleur de la colère refaire surface, elle gronde, palpite, bat au rythme de mon cœur. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de répéter ce qu'ils ont entendu ou vus ils n'ont pas le droit de violer ma vie privée à ce point. J'enroule une serviette autour de moi et arrache la porte, sans le vouloir. Je marche jusqu'à Paul et lui met mon poing sur le nez, je frappe Jared sous la ceinture et me transforme, brisant quelques chaises. Je me rends à la porte et commence à la gratter de mes griffes acérés, il faut que je sorte d'ici.

**- Arrête ça Bella**, m'ordonne mon père. **Les gars sortez.**

Une fois les gars dehors, il m'ordonne de reprendre forme humaine, ce que je fais. Il me tend une autre serviette et me dit d'aller m'habiller et de revenir au salon, il ajoute qu'il peut m'en donner l'ordre si l'idée me vient de ne pas l'écouter. Quand je reviens au salon, les gars sont là, papa soupire et me demande si je me sens réellement comme les gars l'ont dit. Je lève les épaules. Il me demande si je me fais réellement bousculée à l'école.

**- Crois-tu que je me bats pour le plaisir ?** Répondis-je par une question**. Crois-tu que j'aime tout faire dans cette foutue maison ? Crois-tu que j'aime ne pas avoir d'ami à part ma famille ? Crois-tu que je ne vois et n'entends pas ce que les gens disent de moi ? Crois-tu que je suis heureuse d'avoir grandit de vingt centimètres ? Crois-tu que j'aime ressembler à quelqu'un qui prend des stéroïdes ? As-tu déjà vue une amie à moi ici ? As-tu déjà vue un gars venir me chercher pour aller au cinéma ? Ou au restaurant ? Ou à la plage ?** J'essuie mes joues du revers de ma main.

**- Je ne savais pas Bella**, me dit papa.

**- Je ne savais pas non plus**, dit Sam, je renifle à ça.

**- Combien de fois as-tu entendu Leah me dire des vacheries et que tu n'as rien dit** ? Lui demandais-je, Sam baisse la tête.

**- C'est de ma faute et celle de Jared si aucun gars ne t'approche,** dit Paul.

**- Quoi ?** Que vient-il de dire ?

**- C'est Jared et moi qui faisons peur au gars qui voulait sortir avec toi. Nous savons ce qu'ils ont en tête et on ne veut pas que quelqu'un profite de toi comme ça**, explique-t-il.

**- Oh putain je rêve, c'est pas possible ça. Regarde qui me dit ça. Le plus grand coureur de jupon de tout l'état de Washington. Monsieur je baise avec tout ce qui a une poitrine et une chatte en personne. Dit-toi que chaque conne que tu baise a une famille qui ne souhaite pas qu'un con comme toi profite d'elle**, Crachais-je. **Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.**

Sans rien ajouter, je monte dans ma chambre et ferme la porte derrière moi et la verrouille. Je sais bien que si l'un des hommes de la maison décide d'entrer, ce n'est ce petit verrou qui va les empêcher mais je sais qu'ils vont respecter mon besoin d'être seule. J'entends tout ce qui se passe dans chaque pièce de la maison. Je sais que papa dort sur son fauteuil, son cœur bat lentement et régulièrement. Je sais qu'Embry est devant la maison et discute de moteur automobile avec Jacob et Quil. Je sais que Jared écoute du Green Day avec ses écouteurs et que Paul tape sur son clavier d'ordinateur. J'entends Sam se lever et sortir de la maison, j'entends le bruit que ça fait quand il se transforme. J'entends tout et tout ce que je souhaite est de dormir.

J'ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre, enjambe le rebord et saute. J'atterris silencieusement au sol et cours vers la forêt. Je me déshabille et me transforme, Sam me demande ce que je fais à ne pas dormir et je lui dis que je n'y arrive pas. Il m'explique que ça va me prendre un temps avant de m'habituer aux bruits de la maison. Il ajoute que tant que je suis là, il va me montrer ce qu'on doit faire en patrouille.

Sam me ramène jusqu'à la frontière, j'ai l'impression que l'odeur est plus écœurante que plus tôt.

_**- C'est normal, il y en un près de la frontière.**_ _**Fait attention, celui qui a les cheveux d'une couleur un peu bizarre, il lit dans les pensées**_, me dit Sam.

_**- Les vampires peuvent faire ça ?**_

_**- Je ne sais pas si il y en a d'autres, mais lui le peut**_.

On s'éloigne de la frontière et Sam m'explique que certains vampires ont des capacités, comme le lecteur d'esprit. Il me dit que le moins de choses les Cullen savent sur nous, le mieux ont se porte. Il ajoute que comme les Cullen sont quatre, selon le traité, il faut s'attendre à avoir au moins trois autres personnes qui vont se transformer et plus longtemps que les Cullen vont être dans le coin et plus nous seront.

_**- Christ de Cullen**_.

_**- Je suis d'accord avec toi**_.

Nous passons une partie de la nuit à parcourir La Push et j'aime ce temps passé avec Sam, il est rare que nous sommes que tout les deux, c'est sur qu'il a deux ans de plus que moi et qu'à un certain moment dans nos vies, les deux ans ont paru, mais plus maintenant.

_**- Je suis désolée pour ta rupture avec Leah, **_lui dis-je sincèrement.

_**- Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais rendu là. Je sais que tu penses que je ne disais jamais rien quand Leah t'insultait avant, mais sache que c'est faux. Je lui parlais quand nous étions seuls. Je ne voulais pas le faire devant la famille, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est presque impossible d'avoir une discussion privé dans cette maison**_, il rit un peu.

_**- Je sais.**_

Nous trottons en silence pendant un temps, Sam me conduit sur les falaises et il s'assoit, je m'assois près de lui et nous regardons les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissent à l'horizon. Je n'avais jamais vu un si beau levé de soleil. Il faut dire que je ne l'avais jamais vue avec une aussi bonne vision. En même temps que le soleil se lève, j'entends les oiseaux de nuit se tapirent doucement et les oiseaux de jour qui s'éveillent. C'est vraiment un moment paisible et je suis contente de le partager avec Sam.

_**- Je suis content que tu sois là aussi**_.

Je vais devoir m'habituer à ne plus être seule dans ma tête quand je suis sous cette forme. En parlant de ma forme, je sais que je suis un loup, j'ai remarqué que je suis un peu plus petite que les autres, mais pas de beaucoup. J'essaie de me souvenir si j'ai vue ma couleur dans les souvenirs que Paul m'a montré et rien ne me vient.

_**- Tu es gris argenté, exactement comme Paul.**_

_**- Merci Sam**_, lui dis-je un peu sarcastique.

_**- Allez, on rentre, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir. Le dernier à la maison va réveiller Paul pour sa patrouille !**_

Je me lève rapidement et je cours en direction de la maison, j'entends Sam me dire que j'ai triché, j'éclate de rire car j'arrive la première à la maison. Sam reprend sa forme humaine et entre à l'intérieur, j'entends Paul l'engueuler pour l'avoir réveillé si tôt. Paul arrive en boxer et passe près de moi sans me voir. Il enlève son boxer, pisse et se transforme.

_**- FUCK, tu aurais pût me dire que tu étais là ! **_Me hurle Paul.

_**- J'suis pas encore assez grosse**_ !

Sam éclate de rire et dit à Paul d'aller patrouiller. Sam me répète ce qui m'a été dit, je dois penser à des choses paisibles car pour l'instant mes émotions contrôlent encore ma transformation. Je pense au levé de soleil que je viens de voir et je reprends ma forme humaine, Sam me donne des vêtements avec une main devant les yeux. Je le remercie et lui souhaite de bien dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

_**L.I.E. **__**: **_Tu as parfaitement raison sur le fait que les personnages son OCC et j'avoue que je n'avais pas prévenu. D'un autre coté, si tu veux les personnages tel quel, relis les livres, ce n'est que mon opinion. En ce qui concerne la simplicité, c'est vrai, l'histoire est simple et facile et rapide, mais je me dis que personnes ne t'obliges à me lire, ce n'est que mon opinion. Tu dis que l'histoire aurais besoin d'être amélioré, c'est surement vrai, il y a aussi le fait que j'aimerais lire ce que tu as de fais ou fais ! Sur ce, merci pour ton opinion, je ne fais que donner la mienne !

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre quatre<strong>_

Aujourd'hui c'est le cinq août et c'est l'anniversaire d'Embry, il a seize ans et nous lui préparons une surprise. Premièrement, papa va le conduire à Port Angeles pour qu'il passe son permis temporaire, il va pouvoir conduire accompagné de quelqu'un qui a son permis de conduire, ce qui veut dire le reste d'entre nous. Deuxièmement, Sam et Jared iront les rejoindre pour aller dans les magasins ou il va choisir ces cadeaux. Normalement Paul et moi devrions y aller, mais nous avons encore trop de difficulté avec notre contrôle. Pendant qu'ils seront partis, je vais lui faire son gâteau préféré, chocolat et fraise. Troisièmement, à leur retour, nous allons tous sur la plage ou il va y avoir de la musique, des jeux et de la nourriture, ces amis seront là évidement. Nous allons y passer le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée, qui se terminera par un feu de camp.

Il doit surement se douter du déroulement de la journée, c'est quasiment la même chose à chaque année. À la différence que cette année, nous allons à la plage, c'est juste au cas ou Paul ou moi devrions nous éloigner pour nous transformer. Ça va être plus facile de la plage que d'une maison pleine de monde.

Je prépare le déjeuné préféré d'Embry, gaufre aux pépites de chocolats et fraises en garnitures. Je dépose le tout dans un plateau, avec un verre de lait et de jus d'orange, j'y dépose aussi une carte d'anniversaire et je monte à l'étage sans aucun problème. Je frappe à sa porte, aucune réponse, je frappe plus fort, il marmonne un peu. J'ouvre la porte et commence à lui chanter ''bonne fête'', ces yeux s'ouvre grand et il remonte son drap jusqu'à sa taille. Il me fait un petit sourire endormis et s'assoit. Je dépose le plateau sur ces cuisses et j'ouvre les rideaux et la fenêtre. Papa dit à Embry de se dépêcher car il a rendez-vous au bureau des licences, ou il passera l'examen théorique qui lui permettra d'avoir son permis temporaire. Embry avale le reste de son déjeuné et file à la salle de bain. Je vais à la cuisine faire plus de gaufres pour Paul qui va revenir de sa patrouille.

Papa, Embry, Sam et Jared sont tous à Port Angeles, je suis à la cuisine à terminer la préparation du gâteau et Paul est je ne sais ou. Je m'inquiète pour Paul, depuis quelque temps, il est plus en colère que normalement, il n'écoute pas ce que Sam lui demande et en fait qu'à sa tête. Je ne sais pas combien de fois papa a dû les séparé en leur donnant un ordre alpha. Sam a de la difficulté avec ce rôle en ce qui nous concerne, il n'aime pas nous ordonner de faire quelque chose, ce qui met papa en colère. Il dit que s'il ne peu être un alpha envers nous, comment le sera-t-il envers qui que se soit.

Le gâteau est à refroidir, je vais au garage pour y prendre les glacières, deux pour les boissons gazeuses et l'eau, une pour la nourriture qui doit rester au frais, une pour les boissons alcoolisés, pour les adultes qui seront présent et une dernière pour y mettre ce qui n'entre pas dans les autres. J'empile les cinq glacières et je retourne à la cuisine, bordel que j'aime être un loup, jamais je n'aurai pu faire ça avant.

Sam m'envoie un texto et me dit qu'ils sont en route, je remplis les glacières et je vais les porter dans mon jeep, papa n'a jamais voulu que j'ai un camion comme les gars. Sam à un Chevrolet Silverado noir quatre portes, Jared un Ford 350 brun quatre portes, Paul un Chevrolet S-10 gris/argent quatre portes et moi un Jeep gris/argent deux portes évidement. Ce qui est drôle aujourd'hui, est que nos véhicules ont la couleur de notre animal. Je réussis à tout faire entrer dans mon Jeep et je vais à la plage en passant, j'avise Jacob et oncle Billy, eux vont se charger d'aviser les autres pour qu'ils viennent à la plage avant qu'Embry arrive.

En arrivant à la plage, je vois Paul qui termine de placer les tables qui serviront à y mettre la nourriture et le bois pour le feu est déjà là, il a même transporté notre grill pour la cuisson des hot dog et hamburger. Je cours vers lui et le serre dans mes bras et le remercie. Je le sens trembler un peu avant de se relaxer totalement.

**- Je t'aime Boo et je ne veux pas te perdre**, me dit-il avec émotion.

**- Je t'aime Poo et tu ne me perdras jamais**, lui dis-je.

**- Je suis déjà entrain de te perdre. Tu t'éloignes de moi et te rapproche de Sam**, il resserre son emprise sur moi.

**- Tu es et tu seras toujours ma pire moitié Paul**, dis-je en souriant. **Personne ne me comprends comme toi tu me comprends. Tant que l'un ne va pas bien, l'autre ne va pas bien non plus**, j'embrasse sa joue. **Et si on travaillait ensemble avec Sam, peut-être qu'on apprendrait plus rapidement à nous contrôler et nous ne serions pas bloquer à la réserve**, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

**- Peut-être**, me dit-il.

Les gens commencent à arriver et pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons, Paul m'aide à débarquer les glacières de mon jeep ainsi que les verres, les assiettes et les ustensiles en plastiques. Évidement, nous avons droit à quelques commentaires de la part de certaines personnes, pour une fois, Paul ne réponds pas, se contentant de leur dire qu'ils sont jaloux de nous.

Le reste de notre famille arrive et Embry me serre dans ces bras et me remercie pour tout ça, je lui dis que c'est normal et il va rejoindre ces amis. Je m'approche de papa et Sam et leur explique que je crois qu'il serait plus facile pour Paul et moi de travailler notre contrôle ensemble au lieu d'être séparé. Ils ne sont pas très chauds à l'idée et je sens qu'ils vont refuser.

**- Nous avons toujours tout fait ensemble**, commençais-je**. Nous avons fait nos nuits en même temps, nous avons fait nos premiers pas ensemble en marchant l'un vers l'autre. Nous avons été sur la toilette au même âge, nous avons perdu nos dents aux mêmes moments. La seule chose que nous n'avons pas faite ensemble est nous transformer et regarder comment mon corps à mal réagis à être seule**, dis-je.

**- Elle a un bon point, un très bon point même**, dit le vieux Quil**. Nous ne comprenons pas ce qui lie des jumeaux, il est possible que Paul et Bella ne puisse pas se contrôler sans l'autre. C'est une hypothèse à vérifier**, termine-t-il en s'éloignant avec deux canettes de bière.

**- Très bien**, soupire papa. **Je** **vais travailler avec vous deux pour voir ce qu'il en est et** **si ça va bien, Sam prendra la relève**, dit-il en s'éloignant.

**- Tu es certaine que tu veux ça ?** Demande Sam.

**- Oui Sam, je suis certaine. Depuis quelque temps, il y a une distance entre Paul et moi et je n'aime pas ça et ma louve non plus**, lui répondis-je plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Sam fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

L'après-midi se déroule dans la bonne humeur, certaines personnes nagent, d'autre jouent au *football, d'autre ne font que discuter et moi, je suis assise sur un tronc d'arbre qui est tombé sur la plage il y a de ça des années et je les regarde. Comme j'avais prédits quand je me suis transformé, j'ai faisais et je fais encore partie des commérages et pas seulement de la réserve, à Forks aussi. Certain disent que je prends des stéroïdes, que c'est pour ça que je suis tout en muscle et que j'ai tellement grandit en si peu de temps. D'autre disent que je voulais réellement être le cinquième garçon de la famille, que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai coupé mes cheveux. Pourtant, je n'ai pas la même coupe que les gars, j'ai les cheveux aux oreilles, tandis que les gars ont une coupe armée. Y'en a même qui disent que je veux tellement ressembler à un gars c'est parce que je suis lesbienne. Évidement, personne ne me le dit en face, mais avec mon audition très développé, je les entends, tout comme mes frères.

Vers dix-sept heures, papa allume le grill et commence à faire cuire la viande et les saucisses ainsi que les pains. Toujours seule, assise sur mon tronc, je décide d'aller faire une patrouille. En arrivant dans la forêt, je vois Sam et Leah s'embrasser avec passion. Sam a une main sous la jupe de Leah et elle, elle a une main dans le jeans détaché de Sam. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il fait ça avec elle, pas après tout ce qu'elle dit encore sur moi. Je suis tellement déçu de Sam, il peut avoir qui il veut pour assouvir ces instinct, pourquoi la choisir elle ? Je poursuis mon chemin et m'enfonce dans la forêt et me transforme sans que je n'ai le temps de me dévêtir.

_**- Que fais-tu là Belly, ce n'est pas ton tour de patrouiller ?**_ Me demande Jared.

_**- Le repas est presque prêt, je vais prendre ta place le temps que tu manges**_, lui dis-je. _**Profites-en pour t'amuser un peu aussi.**_

_**- T'es la meilleure sœur de tout l'univers**_, me dit-il.

_**- C'est toi ou ton estomac qui parle ?**_ Demandais-je en riant.

Jared éclate de rire et disparait de mes pensées, ce qui signifie qu'il est humain maintenant. Comme je suis seule, j'en profite pour repenser à la conversation que j'ai eue avec Paul. Je dois avouer qu'il a raison, nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre et je ne suis pas fière de moi pour ça. Je n'ai pas menti à papa et Sam quand je leur ai dit qu'il manquait quelque chose à ma louve, car quand je suis avec Paul, ma louve est plus calme et plus alerte en même temps.

Je réalise que je n'ai pas encore de nom pour ma louve, Sam a nommé son loup Shadow, Jared l'a nommé Brownies, Paul l'a nommé Rufio et moi je n'ai pas d'idée. J'aimerais communiquer avec ma louve comme Sam et Jared le font régulièrement et Paul, de temps en temps.

_**- Nous serons en harmonie ensemble quand nous serons avec notre double**_, me dit une voix lointaine dans ma tête.

_**- Notre double ?**_ Demandais-je.

Je n'obtiens pas de réponse, au moins je sais qu'elle peut me parler et que je peux l'entendre. Je poursuis mon chemin le nez au sol en me répétant ce qu'elle m'a dit. Notre double, notre double, notre double. J'aimerais être humaine pour pouvoir me frapper le front moi-même, notre double, Paul est mon double, tout comme je suis son double. J'avais raison, il faut que je travaille avec Paul et tout se placera.

J'arrive près de la frontière et j'essaie de taire mes pensées, ce qui est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. D'après l'odeur, il y a une sangsue qui traine dans les parages. J'avance silencieusement, chose qui nous est facile de faire, malgré les feuilles mortes et les branchages au sol. Assis sur un gros rocher, près de la chute d'eau qui sépare les deux territoires, je vois une sangsue, un mâle, il a les cheveux blonds, légèrement ondulé et de la même longueur que les miens, sauf que lui a une frange devant le visage. Donc ce n'est pas le lecteur d'esprit. Je m'assois et l'observe, me demandant ce qu'il fait là. D'un mouvement rapide, il tourne la tête vers moi, me surprenant un peu.

**- Je sais que tu es curieux et que tu as un travail à faire. Je peux t'assurer que je n'irai pas sur ton territoire, j'ai simplement besoin d'un peu de calme**, me dit-il sincèrement.

Je penche la tête vers la droite et me demande comment je sais qu'il est sincère ? Je veux dire, je ne peux quand même pas faire confiance à une sangsue, surtout pas quand il est si près de la frontière.

**- Du doute, de la curiosité et du questionnement**, énumère-t-il avant de soupirer. **Pour te prouver ma sincérité, je vais te confier certaines choses que vous n'êtes pas supposé savoir,** je redresse la tête et les oreilles, ce qui le fait sourire un peu. **Dans notre clan,** **Edward, il a les cheveux couleur bronze, il lit dans toutes les pensés, sauf celle d'une fille qu'il a croisé à Forks une fois. Alice, elle est petite, les cheveux noirs et courts, elle peut voir l'avenir de tout le monde, sauf des loups et il y a moi… Moi je suis capable de manipuler les émotions de tous. En ce qui concerne les loups, j'ai réussi à manipuler tes émotions plutôt, mais pas à les changer** **complètement**, il va falloir que j'en parle aux autres.

La sangsue se lève et me dit qu'il va se chercher un autre endroit, je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance à cent pourcent, mais d'un autre côté il m'a dit pour les pouvoir dans son clan. Comment lui dire qu'il peut rester là pour un temps sans que je reprenne ma forme humaine. Je gratte le sol d'une patte, il me regarde, je lui indique le rocher et essaie de lui envoyer de l'acceptation avec une certaine réserve.

**- Tu acceptes que je reste encore quelques temps, **je hoche la tête. **Je te remercie** **Lobo**, me dit-il en reprenant sa place.

Je m'éloigne lentement, je sais que je vais me faire mordre une patte pour avoir fait ça, mais bon, il m'a appris des choses qui peuvent nous être utile.

_**- J'aime bien ce nom**_, me dit ma louve.

_**- Quel nom ?**_ Lui demandais-je.

_**- Lobo**_, me dit-elle.

_**- C'est ton nom alors**_, lui répondis-je.

_**- Non, c'est notre nom**_, me dit-elle doucement.

Je sais qu'elle n'est déjà plus là et je m'éloigne en prenant une autre route pour retourner à la maison ou je dois aller me chercher des vêtements. Car les miens sont en lambeau quelque part sur le sol de la forêt. Je pensais que personne ne serait à la maison. Je pensais qu'ils seraient tous à la plage, mais non, l'odeur de Sam et celle de Leah ainsi que de sexe m'arrive directement au museau, juste avant les lamentations de Leah.

_**- On dirait une vache qui beugle**_, me dit Paul.

J'éclate de rire à la comparaison, qui est vrai en plus. Paul me demande si je veux aller me promener avec lui, ce que j'accepte volontiers. Nous trottons l'un à côté de l'autre en se chamaillant un peu. On s'amuse comme on le faisait avant. Nous arrivons à la frontière et le Cullen est encore assis sur son rocher, Paul grogne en se plaçant légèrement devant moi et Cullen saute au sol et prend une position accroupis, ce qui fait grogner encore plus Paul. Je montre à Paul la conversation que j'ai eu avec cette sangsue et Paul cessent de grogner. La sangsue se redresse et nous regarde en penchant la tête.

**- Protection et amour**, dit Cullen. **Vos émotions son en parfaite harmonie, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Tout comme je ne pensais pas que deux loups pouvaient être identiques ou presque**, ajoute-t-il**. Je vais repartir maintenant, je ne veux pas créer de conflit**, dit-il. **Au revoir Lobo.**

Nous le regardons s'éloigner et Paul me dit que je suis dans la merde, que papa et Sam n'apprécieront pas que j'ai permis à une sangsue d'être si près de notre territoire sans le surveillé.

_**- Sam peut bien aller se faire foutre**_, grognais-je_**. J'ai obtenue des informations sur les sangsues et c'est ça l'important. En plus, il était sur SON territoire je ne pouvais le chasser**_, dis-je.

Paul sait que j'ai raison sur ce dernier point, mais il a aussi raison, j'aurais dû rester plus près, et pis merde, je subirai les conséquences de la décision que j'ai prise. Si Sam n'était pas occupé à baiser la pute de la réserve, j'aurais pu lui en parler.

Je change de sujet en racontant à Paul ce que ma louve intérieur m'a dit sur le fait que elle et moi seront complet quand nous serons réunis avec notre double, il m'avoue que Rufio lui a dit la même chose. Je lui demande s'il sait comment nous allons faire ça ? Il pense que l'instinct animal va s'en chargé, je suis un peu septique. Le soleil commence à baisser et je m'élance jusqu'aux falaises, Paul à mes côtés. Nous regardons le soleil se coucher tout en restant caché des humains sur la plage. Nous restons là, silencieusement et complètement en paix jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse complètement derrière l'horizon. Le soleil laisse place aux étoiles et à la lune et c'est dans une harmonie complète que nous allons sur le bout de la plus haute falaise et d'un moment totalement instinctif, nous hurlons. C'est à ce moment précis que Rufio et Lobo se trouvent et deviennent complet.

Nous savons que nous avons été entendus et vus aussi, mais nous entendons vieux Quil dire que nos ancêtres bénissent Embry en ce jour ou, selon la tradition, il devient un homme. Merci à lui pour nous sauver les fesses de cette façon.

_**- Vous êtes complètements fous tous les deux**_, hurle Sam. _**Retournez à la maison et restez-y jusqu'à ce que papa et moi soyons là**_, nous ordonne-t-il.

Paul et moi prenons le chemin de la maison sans rien ajouter, nous trottons à l'unissons, comme si nous ne faisions qu'un. À notre arrivé, papa, Sam, Jared, oncle Billy, Harry Clearwater et vieux Quil sont là. Ils ont tous l'air en colère, sauf vieux Quil qui sourit grandement. Nous arrêtons d'avancer en même temps et nous nous asseyons dans un même mouvement. Nous relevons la tête et regardons les personnes devant nous.

**- Paul, Bella, pouvez-vous vous déplacez vers la gauche ?** Nous demande vieux Quil. On se relève et on se déplace vers la gauche**. Ne vous asseyez pas**, on reste debout. **Avancez d'un pas**, on le fait. **Reculez de deux**, c'est quoi ça, une sorte de danse. **Merci**, nous dit-il. **C'est ce que je pensais**, sourit-il.

**- Quoi ?** Demande papa.

**- Les deux loups devant nous sont maintenant complets, ils sont arrivé dans ce monde à deux, ils ont toujours tout vécu à deux et se complètent depuis leurs naissances. Ils auraient dû se transformer en même temps, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver pour qu'ils soient en parfaite harmonie avec leurs loups et c'est ce qui c'est passé ce soir**, explique vieux Quil.

**- Peu importe, ils doivent être punis pour ce qu'ils ont fait sur les falaises**, dit Sam. **Et en tant qu'alpha, je vous ordonne de ne pas vous retrouver sous forme de loup au même moment pour le mois qui vient**, dit-il sur le ton d'alpha.

Une chose étrange ce produit, aucun de nous a repris forme humaine, pourtant nous ne sommes pas supposé être sous forme de loup en même temps. Sam répète son ordre mais rien ne change.

**- Cet ordre ne fonctionnera pas**, dit vieux Quil en soupirant.** Ils ne forment qu'un et je n'ose imaginer ce qui va arriver si tu les sépares en ce moment.**

**- Je suis l'alpha et ils vont faire ce que je dis**, crache Sam.

Je prends sur moi de reprendre forme humaine, je suis nue devant eux et ils ont au moins la délicatesse de regarder ailleurs. Paul me tend sa patte arrière et j'y prends la chemise qu'il portait plutôt. Une fois mon corps caché, Sam me frappe au visage, Paul grogne et vient se mettre entre Sam et moi. Je défis Sam du regard en retroussant les lèvres, tous hoquètent de surprise.

Sam recule d'un pas et vieux Quil sourit. Il dit que c'est surement une particularité qui me vient des coyotes car aucun loup ne peut avoir ces crocs d'animal sous forme humaine, tout comme le changement de couleur pour les yeux. Papa ne dit rien et frappe Jared qui a la même réaction que moi, et je vois ce qu'ils veulent dire par les crocs et les yeux. Instinctivement, Sam retrousse les lèvres et dévoile ces crocs.

Je profite du fait que les anciens soient présents et je leur raconte ma rencontre avec un mâle du clan de sangsue. Je décris en détail ou je l'ai vue et ce qu'il m'a dit. Je vois de la colère dans les yeux des gens devant moi, je leur précise qu'il était en droit d'être là et qu'il n'a pas traversé la frontière. Encore une fois Quil nous prends par surprise en nous disant que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Que nous avons obtenu des renseignements qui peuvent nous être utile. Il ajoute que le traité a été signé par quatre membres du clan et que d'après ce que je dis, il y en a deux de plus. Il soumet l'idée de demander une rencontre pour faire signer un nouveau traité ou demandé l'expulsion des nouveaux. Ce qui est accepté sans grand enthousiasme. Comme nous n'avons pas de numéro pour les rejoindre et que nous savons que le chef de clan est médecin, Sam va se rendre à l'hôpital pour demander une rencontre à la frontière.

Une fois les anciens partis, Paul reprend forme humaine et nous entrons ensemble dans la maison, sans rien dire à personne nous montons à l'étage et nous allons dans ma chambre. Je mets un pantalon de pyjama et grade la chemise de Paul et nous nous couchons, moi dans les bras de Paul, comme quand nous étions petits. J'ai connaissance que papa est venu vérifier sur nous, tout comme Jared et Sam.

*football Américain


	6. NOTE AUTEURE

Pour les quelques personnes qui lisent cette histoire, ce message est pour vous aviser que je ne poursuivrai pas la publication cette histoire. J'ai eu des CRITIQUES CONSTRUCTIVES et j'ai décidé de les écouter et de retravailler l'histoire, je ne sais pas quand ou si je vais reprendre la publication.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et peut-être à bientôt.


End file.
